Anti Phineas' Revenge
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Sequel to "Anti Phineas". The Anti-Phineas is back again, and he wants revenge. Will the gang be able to stop him again? Or will they be too late.  Sequel to "Anti-Phineas"
1. Prologue: He's Back

**Me: Hey guys as promised I have the prologue for **_**Anti-Phineas' Revenge. **_**Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Candace are all hiding under a bed. I guess I am alone on this one. Lol anyways I only own Marissa, Anti-Phineas, and the plot. Read and Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It has been about a month since I interrogated that wimpy version of me. I bet he fears me big time ever since then. I have worked on this lair for weeks. I sure have exhausted my telekinetic powers building it and modifying it, but it will all be worth it. It is time I meet little Phineas again. This time, I shall have my revenge! Mhahahahahaha!" Anti-Phineas said.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in the backyard. Marissa was making them some lunch. "Hey Ferb, Marissa does some really nice things for us. Doesn't she?" Phineas said. Ferb nods. "Yeah, we should really do something for her. She does so much for us. We should do… hmmm any ideas what we could do?" Ferb shakes his head. "Hmmm too bad we don't have that super computer anymore. I wonder where that went," Phineas wondered. Soon they saw a shadow peer over them and they looked up. "Hi," Phineas said cheerfully then he got a fearful expression "What's the cloak?" The cloaked figure then took out a freeze ray that looked like a bazooka. "Whoa, dude what's going on?" Phineas said as he and Ferb were shaking while huddled to each other. Then Marissa came out to holler for lunch when she saw her brothers shaking. The figure was about to shoot her brothers with a bazooka! She ran as he shot. She jumped and grabbed the boys. "Phineas! Ferb!" she exclaimed as she grabbed them and they rolled into a ball just as the beam almost hit them. When they stopped rolling she let her brothers off. The figure then shouted "No! You brat!" Marissa and Phineas recognized that voice instantly. "No…it, it can't be…" Phineas fearfully said as he clung to Marissa again." Oh, but it is Phineas," he said as he removed his hood to reveal himself. "Anti-Phineas," Marissa said with fear and anger in her voice. "Miss me?" Anti-Phineas asked with an evil smile. "No, not at all," Phineas said. Then he took out the bazooka, and he shot Marissa. She was instantly frozen, and she was pulled toward Anti-Phineas as she was floating in the sky next to him. "Marissa!" the boys exclaimed. Then he shot Ferb and Ferb froze in fear and terror. "Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed. Then he turned to Anti-Phineas. "Let them go!" he shouted with fear. "Phineas, Ferb, Marissa is everything okay out here?" Candace asked as she came out but Anti-Phineas shot at her and she froze too. "No! Candace!" Phineas cried. Then Isabella came in and said "Hey Phineas what cha-" She was interrupted by being frozen. "Isabella! Stop it! Just stop it!" Phineas shouted at Anti-Phineas. "Who else was there when I captured you last Phineas?" Anti-Phineas asked with and evil look. "I don't know. I couldn't see," Phineas said. Then Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked in. "Hi Phineas…is that Anti-Phin-" Doof never got to finish his question. Then Perry was frozen. "Are you just about done now?" Phineas asked angered and afraid. "Yes, yes I am, but first, it's nothing personal Phineas. Oh wait it is," Anti-Phineas said as he pointed the freeze ray at him. He cackles as Phineas screams "NO!" as he is shot.

**Anti-Phineas' Revenge**

* * *

**Me: Bum bum bum what could Anti-Phineas' plan be now? Stay tuned. Please review thanks ahead.**


	2. Chapter 1: Eliminations

**Hey, guys here is the next chapter for **_**Anti Phineas' Revenge. **_**I don't own anybody except Marissa and Anti-Phineas.**

Marissa woke up in a room on a huge bed. What happened? How did she get here? She was very confused then she remembered.

"_No! You brat!"_

"_No… it, it can't be"_

"_Oh but it is Phineas"_

Then a beam hit her. Anti-Phineas hit her with a beam. Oh no! Phineas! She got out of the bed, and soon she saw Anti-Phineas fade in. "Well, glad you're awake. It's about time. All the other prisoners woke up already, well aside from Phineas," he said. Marissa hated this kid's guts, but she was afraid too. "Where, where am I?" she asked. "You like it?" Anti-Phineas said with an evil smile, "I built it myself with my telepathic powers. It's the size of a large city. One room is the size of a house here. I couldn't build it in your dimension." Did he just say he couldn't build it in _their _dimension? Does that mean… "Are we in your dimension?" she asked. "Well technically yes because I created this dimension using my telepathic powers, but we aren't in the dimension I was born. I have my own dimension now. Although it weakened all my telepathic powers. Impressive isn't it?" he bragged. You know he's right, it is really impressive. "Where's Phineas and the others?" she asked. "Come," he said "and you shall find out.

" She followed him as the other prisoners were joined with him. Isabella and Ferb huddled next to Marissa in fear. Perry looked very mad. Doofenshmirtz looked he hadn't a clue what was going on. "So you built this?" he asked Anti-Phineas. "Yes, yes I did. Do you like it?" Anti-Phineas bragged. "No, no I don't like it. It's creepy and scary," Isabella said. Then Anti-Phineas got in her face, and he said "Shut up, or you won't get to see your pathetic boyfriend sweet cheeks." Isabella cringed in fear and snuggled closer to Marissa.

Soon they came to a stop. "Behold," Anti-Phineas said, "the wimp that is Phineas Flynn." They all looked at Phineas who was sound asleep on a machine they all recognized too easily. "You're attempting _that _again?" Ferb commented. "Yes, and this time it's going to work because you losers can't get here unless you can travel to another dimension, and by the time you got here, Phineas would be tucked in my mind haunted by my thoughts forever," Anti-Phineas said, "The only reason I captured you losers is because I wanted you to see how hopeless it will be to save him this time, therefore crushing your spirits." Marissa Ferb and Perry were filled with rage now. "What are you going to do with us now?" Candace asked fearfully. "Well, since I have what I wanted, I am just going to send you back home to weep and cry about your friend/boyfriend/brother/owner I guess, who's first?" Anti-Phineas said with an evil smile. Nobody spoke or moved. "Nobody wants to get sent home first? Hmm I would think that you losers would be so frightened that you would fight over who would go home first. That was a bit anticlimactic," Anti-Phineas said a bit disappointed, "No matter, I'll just pick. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, you have the least bond with Phineas, so I will send you home first." He snaps his fingers and Doof disappears. "Hmmmm, Candace you're next," he says as he snaps his fingers and, she disappears as well, "Now Perry." He snaps again and Perry disappears. "Now we have Marissa, Ferb, and Isabella," he said, "Bye Ferb." Then Marissa felt Ferb's hands move off of her body as he disappears. "Now, to tell you why I'm doing this elimination process. I figured just getting rid of Phineas? Where's the fun in that? I need to really crush his spirit and someone else's. I figured the person with the biggest bond with him would break his little heart the most. Now, for the final elimination…" Anti-Phineas said. Marissa and Isabella shook with fear and anger. Marissa clenched her fists at how evil Anti-Phineas was this time. The question remained in her head though. _What was his plan? And who was the last elimination?_ Anti-Phineas stood there amused that they were afraid and enraged at the same time. "Time to say good-bye to the last elimination," he said.

**Who could be the last elimination? Find out next chapter. Please review thanks. **


	3. Chapter 2: Just Let Me Say Good Bye

**Me: hey guys here is the next chapter. Since Phineas and Isabella are hiding under the bed, I have Thunk here to co-host with me **

**Thunk: Great to be here on the story I was actually talking about when I asked to be co-host since she was alone on this one but it's fun working with Phineas and Isabella on 'Freaky Phineas Friday' which if you haven't read you NEED to and as always read 'Lydia's Return' (Phineas Land first), The Shadow Chronicles, and Poison Apples Poison Worms. *notices eyes on me* What? I advertise other peoples stories… it's how I role. **

**Me: good to have you Thunk, anyways, I don't own anybody except Marissa and Anti-Phineas, please read and review**

**Both: enjoy**

Marissa and Isabella stood there waiting to see who would be sent home next. "Good-bye…Isabella," Anti-Phineas said as he snapped his fingers. Marissa felt more scared now. "Okay, so what are you going to do with me?" she asked. "Well, I need to do a few more things before it's time, so I will just send you back to your room for now," Anti-Phineas says as he snaps his fingers again. Marissa poofs up into the same room she woke up in, and she sits on the bed. She buries her head into her knees, and she starts crying.

Phineas wakes up, and he realizes that he is on the same machine as last time. "Oh no," he said. "Oh yes, Phineas," Anti-Phineas says as he fades in. "Where's my friends and family? You froze them too. What did you do to them?" Phineas asked with a frown. "Oh they're safe, well Marissa is for now," he said. Phineas didn't like this. "Where's Marissa?" he asked. "She's still here, but the rest of them are safe at home," Anti-Phineas says, "How does that make you feel Phineas? Everyone else is at home, while you and Marissa are the only ones here?" He noticed Phineas gasp a bit when he mentioned Marissa being the only other one here with this monster. "I'm gonna go get her, so that she can watch the execution. _He's making her watch? That will break her heart…and mine too._ "No, stop it don't make her watch it!" he said. "Too bad," Anti-Phineas said as he faded away. Phineas tried struggling again, but it was redundant like last time. Then he noticed that the lab looks much better than the one in the warehouse.

Marissa still cried on the bed. Soon Anti-Phineas faded in. "It's time," he said, "let's go." Marissa then realized, without his telepathic powers, he was Phineas (a more evil version of him). She then said "I want to see him before it happens." Anti-Phineas smirked. "You get to watch him disappear. That's enough _seeing_ him in my book," he said. Then Marissa picked him up by his triangle shaped collar and she said, "Listen runt! I am bigger than you, and older than you! I also know all of Phineas' weaknesses. Now WHERE'S MY BROTHER?" As she yelled Anti-Phineas cringed (not afraid but a bit surprised) at how loud Marissa yelled. His hair even blew back from the wind of her loud breath. Anti-Phineas then smacked her hard across the face, and she dropped him and cringed as she put her hand on the spot where Anti-Phineas slapped her. He brushed off his clothes and said "Don't EVER touch me again." Marissa started to cry, not just because it hurt, but also because an evil version Phineas just slapped her across the face. "Now let's go," he said, and he snapped his fingers, and they faded out.

Soon they faded into a room that was the size of a telephone booth. Marissa then realized that the reason was because it was located inside the lab. She saw Phineas awake and scared. "Well, this is your spot. Enjoy the show," Anti-Phineas said. "Wait! Please just let me say good-bye properly," Marissa said with tears in her eyes. "Fine," Anti-Phineas says as he snaps his fingers, "make it quick." The telephone booth made of glass moved up, letting her go to the machine. The restraints become undone, and Phineas sits up and gets off the machine. "What's going on? Did he let me go?" he asked. Anti-Phineas cackled at his question. "No, he just…he's letting me say good-bye," Marissa said.

**Me: Poor Phineas and Marissa at least they get to say good bye to each other before never seeing each other again**

**Thunk: YES! I knew Isabella was the last to go!… I still have no idea what happened in this chapter but I'm pretty sure it was cool**

**Me: Anyways please review**

**Thunk: Summer Belongs to You!... That's my line right?**

**Me: Yes, yes it is**

**Phineas: (from a distance under the bed) until I come back**

**Both: carpe diem**


	4. Chapter 3: Good Bye

**Me: hey guys, we're back again with another chapter**

**Thunk: and things are REALLY starting to heat up… I think. **

**Me: oh yeah definitely, I only own Marissa, Anti-Phineas, and the plot**

**Thunk: And I only own myself and this frozen Twinkie. *actually eats frozen Twinkie***

**Me: lol **

**Both: enjoy!**

Phineas stands right in front of Marissa. Marissa reaches out with tears in her eyes, and Phineas runs into her arms as they tackle each other in a hug. Marissa starts sobbing as Phineas' eyes sparkle. "I'm so sorry Phineas. I'm so sorry. If I could, I would get you out of here, but this time it's just…impossible," Marissa said as she sobbed. Phineas usually would say that she knows that's his least favorite word, but right now, he didn't care because this time it was true. There was no way he was going to be saved this time. "I know," he said, "but look at it this way, at least-"

"Don't try to put a positive spin on this Phineas. You know there isn't one," Marissa yelled while she still sobbed. "Sorry, I'm just…just…" Phineas said then he hugged her super tight, and he started sobbing as well, "I'm just scared! That's what, I'll say it again. I am scared." Marissa hugged him tighter as they both sobbed. "I lived a good life though. I had the best summer ever. I fell in love. I have the best friends and the best family…the best sister," Phineas said. Marissa only hugged him harder hoping that she would never have to let go of him, but she knew that their time was coming to a close. She then said "Phineas, you're only ten. You're too young to…not exist." "Aren't I a little young to be wiped from existence?" he asked sadly but with a smile. Marissa then sobbed harder. "Yes, yes you are," she said. "Can you promise me something?" he asked, and Marissa nodded, "Can you tell everyone I said good-bye, and that I said thank you for making this the best last summer of my short life? Also (kisses her on the cheek) that's for Isabella, and (kisses her on the other cheek) that's for you for being the best sister a brother could have." Marissa then said, "I will pass it on to Isabella, but it probably won't mean the same coming from me." Phineas then smiled and said "I know, but tell her I said I love her." Then they hugged and cried again and Marissa said "I love you Phineas. You're my brother, and you always will be. You will always be remembered. I loved how optimistic you were and the inventions." Phineas then said, "Can you promise me one more thing Marissa?" Marissa looked into his little blue eyes that still sparkled from tears. She remembered how when he was little, (sometimes he still does it to her) he would do puppy dog eyes at her. "Anything Phineas," she said. "Can you… well…You said that I live kind of a legacy as the ten year old boy that does the impossible, right? Well, can you…continue that legacy? Build things with Ferb, and say my catch phrases. Please Marissa?" Phineas pleaded. Marissa nodded and they gave one last hug. "One more thing…can you hum me that song?" Phineas asked as she rocked him. He could feel her nod yes, then she started humming _"Rapunzel's Healing Incantation"_. Then they heard Anti-Phineas, "Come on let's pick it up losers! You've had your boo hoo, sad sibling moment. Now let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait can I just-" Phineas began, but Marissa was encased the transparent telephone booth, and it took her away. Then Anti-Phineas pushed him to get back on the machine. He had to climb to get up onto it. Anti-Phineas then restrained him on the machine, and put the helmet back on. Then he made sure Marissa was watching, and he turned it on. Just like last time, Phineas screamed in pain, but this time, he looked at Marissa. Her eyes sparkled as she cried watching the scene. His eyes sparkled as he said one last thing to her "I'm sorry." His eyes sparkled and a tear fell down from both they're eyes. Then, Marissa's eyes still sparkling as more tears fell, Phineas faded as one more tear fell from his sparkling, blue eyes.

**Me: oh my gosh this chapter killed me to write because it was so sad...especially the ending**

**Candace: now you know why we stayed under the bed**

**Phineas: hey I have a reason. You really don't**

**Me: Candace you're just a wimp**

**Candace: neh**

**Me: neh**

**Thunk: HEY! No lines for wimps! I didn't hide under the bed when Anti-Me came to destroy me… but I beat her to it. **

**Phineas: Still, this version of me is SUPER evil, and I'm a lover not a fighter. Also that version of me threatened my friends and family, AND he has telekinetic powers. Candace, you really are a wimp though.**

**Candace: hey**

**Me: Anyways I am going to do SHOUTOUTS to the reviews I have**

**loveangel1221: yeah Anti-Phineas is super evil. he's too dangerous to be kept alive, but he's one of my favorite villains (coming for comebacks) so I just can't kill him lol **

**out with a whoosh and a thunk **

**Thunk: That's me!**

**(lol funny coincidence): correct, and then your other review LOL**

**tink555: correct, and yes, yes I am lol **

**Me: anyways keep the reviews coming and I will probably do shoutouts every other chapter or so, anyways please review**

**Thunk: summer belongs to you **

**both: carpe diem**


	5. Chapter 4: NO

**Me: hey guys (sniffle) oh sorry just trying to pull myself together from last chapter**

**Thunk: Last chapter was AWESOME! I LOVE sad stories! Even more with action stories. So, this story is perfect for me!**

**Me: Anyways I don't own anything except Marissa, Anti-Phineas and the plot**

**Thunk: And I still only own me and ALL these frozen Twinkies. *pulls out box of Twinkies and eats one* I should probably put these back in the freezer before they thaw.**

**Me: Yes, yes you should, anyways please read and review **

**Both: enjoy**

Marissa collapsed on the floor sobbing as Anti-Phineas walked by with an evil satisfied smile. He stretched feeling great now that his greatest enemy was gone…sort of, he broke some hearts and spirits today, and best of all, Marissa was crying. He loved to see other people cry and get mad at him. "Ah, much better," he said. Marissa looked up with tears in her eyes still. "So, now that you got what you wanted, what are you going to do with me?" she asked afraid and angered at the same time. "Well, as you said, I already got what I wanted," Anti-Phineas said, "so now I guess I will just send you home. I would get rid of you, but I figured a worse decision is to have you LIVE with this. You now have to go through your entire life knowing that this happened." Marissa clenched her fists and was ready to punch him, but he was too quick, and he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Marissa yelped in pain. "You really want to try that?" He let her go, and she crashed to the floor. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," he said as he snapped his fingers and Marissa was teleported back into the backyard. She had her eyes closed as she landed on her feet in the backyard.

She opened her eyes, and she saw the others waiting. Obviously Isabella told everyone what had happened. "You're back…where's Phineas?" Isabella asked. Marissa gave her a sad look and almost burst into tears. "No…NO!" Isabella cried as she ran into Marissa's arms, and they both started crying. "He's gone?" Candace asked sadly. Marissa still crying nodded. Ferb started crying, then Perry, then Candace, and then Doofenshmirtz said, "I can't believe Phineas is gone. I mean, he was such a nice, tough kid." Then Baljeet, Buford, and Irving came in. "My tracker said that you guys were here…what's wrong?" Irving asked. "Hey, where's Phineas?" Buford asked. "He-he-he's GONE! Anti-Phineas succeeded. He is stuck in that monster's mind forever, and we can't get him back!" Marissa cried. "Phineas is gone as in doesn't exist? Or just not here?" Baljeet asked. ( he can be such a wise guy) "BALJEET!" Marissa, Candace, Buford, Irving, and Ferb yelled. Then Marissa remembered Phineas' requests. "Also, he told me to tell all of you thanks for giving him the best last summer of his life. He loves us all, and (kisses Isabella on the cheek) that's from Phineas to you Isabella," she said. Isabella touched her cheek in the spot where Marissa kissed it for Phineas. "Phineas," she whispered sadly.

Later on, everyone is calmed down a bit more. Marissa sits on the couch while Candace, Ferb and Isabella eat lunch. "Hungry?" Candace asked her as she held out a bowl of Ramen Noodles Chicken Flavor (her favorite). Marissa took the bowl, and she started eating. Soon when she finished, they were talking about how they were going to tell Linda and Lawrence about it. Soon Linda walked in with Lawrence behind her. "Hello kids," Linda greeted. Then she noticed that they were sad, and that Phineas was gone. "Where's Phineas, and why are you guys so sad?" she asked. Marissa looked at Ferb then Candace, then Isabella then Perry, and she said, "Mom, you remember when Phineas was in the hospital about a month ago?" Linda nodded and said "Yes, yes I do. Candace told me it was because Phineas had an evil version of him after him, and that he actually hurt him bad enough to put him the hospital last time…oh no." Marissa, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Perry (they all know Perry's secret) nodded sadly, and then Marissa said "He succeeded Mom. He made me watch it. I saw it with my own eyes. He's gone." Linda's eyes started to sparkle, and she cried into Lawrence's shoulder as Lawrence comforted her. Marissa then said "I-I-I want to be alone for a minute." She left and went upstairs. Linda continued crying and Isabella, Candace, and Ferb started crying. Perry then started crying a little. He would miss little Phineas saying everyday "Hey, where's Perry" and "Oh, there you are Perry". He would miss that a lot. "AAAAAAAHHHH" they heard Marissa scream and they all jumped and ran upstairs.

Marissa was cringing against the wall in front of the entrance to the bed room shaking. "I can't go in there. I just can't it's too sad!" she cried, "Everything in there reminds me of him. It's just too painful!" They all looked at her sympathetically, for they understood why she didn't want to go in there. "Honey, do you want to sleep on the couch? It's comfy enough for you to sleep on," Linda offered. "Or you can stay in my room. We can just move your bed into my room," Candace offered. Marissa nodded and said "I'll sleep on the couch." Ferb went in, and grabbed her blankets and stuff, and they went to set up the couch for her. Linda and Lawrence only hoped that this would wear off soon.

**Me: poor Marissa she's so sad that she can't even go in the room**

**Thunk: At least she's not as much of a wimp as Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella.**

**Phineas: Hey we talked about this earlier!**

**Me: Actually I do see Phineas' point here. **

**Phineas: Thank you!**

**Me: anyways please review **

**Thunk: Summer belongs to you!**

**Both: and carpe diem**


	6. Chapter 5: Home Sour Home

**Me: hey guys, here is the new chapter. As sad as this story is, I love writing it for some reason**

**Thunk: Didn't you just say the reason?**

**Me: ...probably because of at least the end of it...not giving spoilers lol. Btw in this chapter, Anti-Phineas is like a dream version of it. **

**Thunk: Now THAT is creepy on so many levels. **

**Me: I only own Marissa and Anti-Phineas. Please read and review. **

**Both: enjoy!**

Phineas woke up, and did not like what he saw. There was nothing but a red fog, and a pitch black color of grass. He knew exactly where he was. It was almost too obvious. He wanted to hope so much that he was wrong, but then a figure appeared before him. "Well, well, well, you're awake now. It's about time too," Anti-Phineas said. Phineas was confused. Why was Anti-Phineas here if he was inside his mind? "Wait, how are you here if I am in your mind?" Phineas asked. Anti-Phineas laughed, and he said "Because, you dolt, I am a…well…a sort of dream Anti-Phineas. The true me is still outside. I am here to make sure that your life is miserable forever." Phineas did not like this one bit. "So does that mean that Anti-Phineas can send a dream version of himself into his mind?" he asked. "Yep, and now the haunting will begin! Mhuahahahahah!" the dream Anti-Phineas said as he faded away. Phineas looked around, and suddenly a big shadow appeared over him. He turned around to see what was casting the shadow, and it was a giant version of Anti-Phineas. He smacked his fist onto Phineas, but Phineas ducked before the fist could hit him. He realized that he needed to hide…but where do you hide from somebody that you're trapped in the mind of? _**You can't hide from me Phineas. You are stuck in my mind. Never to get out. I always know where you are. Oh don't worry. I won't kill you in here. That would be too easy, but I will haunt and scare you forever. Mhuhahahahahaha. **_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARISSA!" Phineas yelled angrily at Anti-Phineas. _**Oh she is fine…well physically…not emotionally.**_

Phineas was getting very angry now. "Did you hurt her? If you hurt her, I swear I will find the edge of your mind, and I will kick it so hard that you won't be able to think for weeks!" he shouted. _**Oh don't worry Phineas. I didn't hurt her…when it wasn't necessary that is.**_ Phineas' eyes widened. "What do you mean when it wasn't necessary?" he asked. _**Well, she did try hurting me, but I grabbed her arm and twisted it before I could…oh and I did slap her before bringing her to see your disappearance. **_Phineas was really angry now…then he realized that he was being angry for nothing. Marissa was probably devastated that he didn't exist anymore. He wondered if she passed on the message and kiss. He also wondered how everyone else was taking it. Then he thought about his mom. She won't come home to hear him say cheerfully "Hi Mom." She won't ever be able to hug that little triangle head of his. She won't ever be able to say "Oh hello boys," whenever they sit innocently somewhere while Candace tries busting them, and fails. He always did giggle whenever Candace would go "but, but, but, but, but." Now he won't be able to hear Ferb's British voice give out facts. He would never be able to build again. This was sadly his new home now. "Home, sour home," he said sadly.

**Me: sorry for the shorter chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in the chapter because next chapter is going to be longer lol. Poor Phineas. **

**Thunk: He's still a wimp. **

**Me: Next chapter will be longer I promise. Anyways please review**

**-Oh and a shoutout to fornowimanonymous: Yes you may use Anti-Phineas if you would like to just make sure you mention my stories, and that you mention that I own Anti-Phineas.**

**Thunk: Summer Belongs to You!**

**Both: carpe diem!**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams and Depression

**me: hey guys, we are back with another chapter**

**Thunk: And by we she means me and her. The wimps are still under the bed**

**me: I only own Marissa and Anti-Phineas**

**Anti-Phineas: excuse me? You do not OWN me**

**me: Hey, I created you, so technically I DO!**

**Thunk: *pulls out recurve bow, loads, and points at Anti-Phineas* You REALLY want to go there again?**

**Anti-Phineas: whatever...I'll be going now (leaves)**

**me: good riddance**

**Thunk: Hm… who would have though Anti-Phineas would be a wimp, too.**

**me: anyways please read and review, oh and I apologize if this seems a lot familiar to "Twilight Saga: New Moon"**

**both: enjoy**

That night, Marissa was sleeping on the couch. She tossed, turned, and cringed as she was having a terrible nightmare.

_She was instantly standing in nothing but whiteness. Soon she saw Phineas in front of her. She ran to him, but then Anti-Phineas appeared right behind him. Suddenly, the background turned from white to black. Anti-Phineas grabbed onto Phineas, and he yelled in pain, for he held him way too tight. She ran to him as he cried her name. Soon Anti-Phineas grew the size of a giant, and he snatched Phineas. She reached for him, but was unsuccessful. She fell as she missed his hand. Anti-Phineas then squeezed Phineas extremely hard, and he screamed in pain as Anti-Phineas cackled at his pain. "PHINEAS!" Marissa cried out. "MARISSA! HELP ME!" Phineas cried, but soon he was nothing. "No Phineas! Phineas!" Marissa screamed._

"Phineas, Phineas, Phineas. Aaaahhh!" Marissa screamed as she was woken up by somebody shaking her shoulder trying desperately to wake her up. She gasped, and almost had tears as she sat up to see Ferb. "How long have you been down here? How much have you heard?" she asked her quiet stepbrother who she knew was also devastated by Phineas'…disappearance. "Enough," Ferb spoke for the first time since they returned from Anti-Phineas' lair. Marissa sighed. "So you heard me screaming and shouting in the nightmare didn't you?" she asked. "Actually, the screaming is what made me come down, but I had my own little nightmare before I heard you screaming. I miss Phineas too, and I know what you're going through, well you know, I understand that you and he had the biggest bond," Ferb said. Marissa sunk lower into her pillow as she thought about how scared Phineas was in that monster's mind.

"Well, I better get back to sleep, unless you want me to sleep down here with you. I know you and Phineas would sometimes snuggle on his or your bed. He loved that song you would sing him. I could sleep down here with you or I could leave Perry if you want. You need him to comfort you more than I do right now," Ferb said. "Just leave Perry. You can go back to sleep in your bed," Marissa said. Ferb laid Perry on an open spot on the couch, and he left them. Perry snuggled and chattered at her. Knowing that he misses Phineas too, she put her hand around Perry and she said "I know you miss him too Perry. I just wish I could have saved him." She lies back down, and falls asleep, but is doomed to another deep nightmare.

The next day, Marissa never got out of bed…well couch. She just laid there. Candace offered her some breakfast, but she refused. She just sat there thinking about Phineas. Was he hurt? Was he afraid…wait duh of course. Was he possibly sick or even…dead in that monster's mind? She wished she knew. She wished he was there. Everyone in the Flynn-Fletcher family worried about her. They tried everything to cheer her up or even get her off the couch. Everything they did, originally she would have loved, but now the only thing that could possibly make her happy again, was Phineas back in her arms never to have to leave them again. At night, she would have dreams or nightmares. They all contained Phineas in them. Sometimes it would be a dream turn into a nightmare. Sometimes it would start out as a dream, and stay that way. Sometimes, it would start as a nightmare, and turn into a dream (such as Phineas saving her from something or them escaping the danger). Sometimes it would be a pure nightmare. If there was an inch of nightmare, she would scream at night. The first few nights, it would only wake up Ferb and Perry, but after a few more nights, Candace started waking up to the screaming. Then after a few more nights after that, Linda and Lawrence would wake up with worried faces, for they knew that their daughter was in trouble.

During the day, it was the same thing all day long. She would just sit there. She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't cry. It almost seemed like she wouldn't even blink. She remembered Phineas' request to continue the legacy that he lived, but she was too depressed to build…especially without him. After about a week of this depression, Linda said enough was enough. She was going to see a counselor to try and get over Phineas. He was gone, and there was nothing they could do to change that.

**Me: well that's it for that chapter.**

**Thunk: Darn it! XD**

**Me: Uh oh, they're gonna get the counselor involved now not good. Anyways please review**

**Thunk: Summer belongs to you!**

**Both: carpe diem**

**Thunk: Can I go hunt down Anti-Phineas now?**

**Me: no sorry**


	8. Chapter 7: Not the Only One

**Me: Hey guys, we are back with another chapter, **

**Thunk: And I STILL can't hunt down Anti-Phineas. *pouts* **

**Me: Oh suck it up. He's one of my favorite villains to work with. Now, after that long break of not updating this one lol. **

**Thunk: Blame her. **

**Me: Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**Both: enjoy!**

Marissa was sitting on the couch doing her new usual, sitting there, and not speaking or moving. Candace sat down with her sister who was now quieter than Ferb, and THAT was saying something. "Okay, Marissa, you've been like this for days now. I know you miss Phineas, but-" she said, but she noticed Marissa cringe at the mention of her brother who she loved dearly, and now he was gone. "I'm sorry, but you gotta get over this. I know Phineas will never be forgotten, but we need to accept that he's not coming back this time. Marissa didn't move or speak. She just sighed sadly. Candace didn't know what to do. She had overheard Mom talking about bringing Marissa to a counselor, and she didn't think that Marissa had to go through that. After all, she used to have to go there all the time because her mom thought she was crazy, and it wasn't fun. "Marissa, please try to understand that you can't just moap here over Phineas for the rest of your life. Phineas would want you to seize the day. Carpe Diem," Candace said to her now silent sister. Marissa neither moved nor spoke, and Candace gave up. She walked away into the kitchen.

Ferb saw the whole conversation, and he worried greatly about his sister. He decided that it was time to get Isabella. If anyone except Phineas could attempt to make a dent in cheering her up, it was Isabella. Little did Ferb know that Isabella went into a depression as well. She never even said "What cha doin?" anymore since she only used that for Phineas. It brought memories of her wonderful boyfriend, and she couldn't think about him without cringing and bursting into tears. Ferb rang the doorbell, and he heard a quiet, sad high-pitched voice say, "I'll get it Mom." Isabella opened the door, but Ferb was shocked at what he saw.

Isabella no longer wore a fuchsia-pink dress with a matching bow. She now wore the same white T-shirt, but it was covered by a grey sweat jacket. She wore long grey jeans with grey and black tennis shoes, and she wore a matching grey bow. Well, at least she still wore the bow. Isabella didn't look like her cheery self anymore. She wore an obviously depressed frown. "Hey Ferb," she said glumly, "What cha-(she cringes) What are you doing here?" Ferb was much quieter nowadays as well since his brother's 'demise'. They may have been step-brothers, but they agreed the first day the met that they would be known as brothers to each other and Candace and Marissa. Ferb never talked anymore at all to be honest. This time it was personal though. Ferb had to do something to help Marissa. He knew after all that although she favored and was way more attached to Phineas, he cared about her dearly. He knew after all that his brother wouldn't want this to happen to his family, especially Marissa.

"I need your help Isabella," were Ferb's first words in days. Isabella invited him in, and they went to her room. Her room was still the same as usual. "First one question," Ferb said, "What happened to you? You used to be all cheery and pink and 'What cha Doin'. Where's that Isabella?" Isabella looked up at him, and she plainly said, "She's gone Ferb. That Isabella doesn't exist anymore like Phin- (she cringed and a tear formed in her eyes) like Phineas." Ferb even cringed a bit at the mention of Phineas' name. What really scared him was that Isabella seemed to not be as bad as Marissa, but apparently she is just as worse…scratch that. She was definitely better than Marissa at this point because Marissa wouldn't even speak or move. She wouldn't even come to the table for dinner. She was looking almost anorexic, and then Linda had decided that it was okay for her to eat in the living room just to prevent her from dying from anorexia. She was NOT gonna lose another child from her life. Phineas was enough, but Marissa too? Not gonna happen. Luckily, Marissa ate when they gave her the food. Ferb didn't know what to do. Marissa needed help, and Isabella was now greyed, and dull. Phineas' 'demise' was a lot more effective than he had thought, for he still had yet to visit Dr. D, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving.

**Me: dang, guess Marissa isn't the only one in depression here. Poor Isabella. She's gone grey on us. Oh well at least she still has the bow. **

**Thunk: ... I got nothing. Give me a break! I haven't seen the chapter. **

**Me: Anyways please review.**

**Thunk: summer belongs to you!**

**Both: carpe diem!**


	9. Chapter 8: Marissa's Back

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Personally, this is one of my favorite stories that I came up with lol. Idk why. **

**Thunk: Because sad stories are the second best behind action.**

**Me: I think it's because, despite the fact it's one of the saddest, it's a really cute little story of how strong Phineas and Marissa's bond really, truly is. **

**Thunk: *had fallen asleep***

**Me: Anyways, a lot of questions like 'Where's Perry' and 'How's Phineas doing' and 'how are the rest of the gang' will be answered in this chapter. I only own Marissa and Anti-Phineas. Please read and review. Enjoy! *notices Thunks asleep* Oh, um…o…kay.**

**Random Voice: Okay!**

* * *

Perry went down his elevator into his lair. He was worried, not just about Phineas being stuck in that MONSTER'S mind, but also about Marissa's depression, Ferb's almost permanent silence, Candace's depression, and he even heard from Pinky about how bad Isabella's depression was. He had to do something quick.

"Ah, Agent P, it's good to see you again. I'm really sorry about Phineas," Major Monogram said.

Perry had not realized it until just now that HE was in his own little depression, for he cringed at the mention of his triangle headed optimistic owner. Poor Phineas must be so scared right now. Just mentioning Anti-Phineas in front of Phineas caused him to jump and cling onto Marissa. It was kind of funny at how fast he did. Sometimes he would squeeze so hard that Marissa couldn't breathe.

"I'm also sorry to hear what's happening around the house. Honestly, I was going to call you here because…Doofenshmirtz would like to see you," Monogram said.

Monogram disappeared from the screen, and Carl walked in.

"Agent P, I wanted to say I'm sorry about Phineas. He was such a nice kid. I bet that's what changed some bad guys' hearts," Carl said. Perry knew he meant Doofenshmirtz. "Also, I wish there was a way I could help with Marissa. I hope Phineas is okay. I mean at least he's alive right?" Carl said. Perry's eyes widened. _At least he's alive._

* * *

Ferb and Isabella knocked on the door of Baljeet's house, and they were surprised at what they saw. They were more surprised that they were not surprised to see a major change like Ferb had seen with Isabella.

"Hi guys," Baljeet said not cheery, but more confused. He invited them inside, and they realized that Buford was there…and he was crying.

"Buford, why are you crying?" Isabella said in her depressed tone.

"I'M NOT CRYING. I'M SWEATING THROUGH MY EYES!" Buford shouted with tears in his eyes, and he cried even harder. "I miss him! I miss Dinner Bell! That's why!" he cried out. Even Buford's nickname for Phineas made everybody cringe and flinch. Ferb didn't want to even think about how Irving was feeling. If even Buford was crying over Phineas, then who knows what Irving is feeling?

* * *

Phineas continued to run from the dream illusion of Anti-Phineas. Man was he right. There's nowhere to hide. How are you supposed to hide from somebody if you are trapped in their mind. This chase reminded him of the first time he was chased by Anti-Phineas, but this time it was a lot more serious. Phineas had a couple bruises and his hair and clothes were dirty and a bit torn. He was exhausted and starving. Every time the dream Anti-Phineas found him, and he had the chance, he would smack and beat Phineas. A couple times, he would walk off laying Phineas too weak to move. Sometimes, Phineas would just lie there, and he would sleep, thinking it was the end of him. He knew that if he slept after all this, he would die. Before he could fall asleep, he always heard a voice…Marissa's voice, telling him to hang in there. He fought it, and as soon as he was rested enough, he would set off. Too bad there isn't any food there. Soon he would die of starvation. Anti-Phineas was quite satisfied with himself, but he thought letting Phineas die was too much mercy. He would have his dream self bring Phineas food. He would rather Phineas live and suffer the pain and agony. His mind was like a city, but with no food. Although, now that Anti-Phineas kept Phineas in there, he made restaurants in there for Phineas to keep himself somewhat healthy. Phineas hid behind a dumpster, and he ate the slushy dog he got. Just for food to touch his mouth felt so wonderful. He hadn't eaten in hours, and a slushy dog was not much, but it was food. Soon the illusion Anti-Phineas would find him, and because he's so weak, he wouldn't be able to get away before he could beat him. He had one last thought to himself, "_I miss you guys…more than you can imagine."_

* * *

Marissa was so tired that day because she had so many nightmares last night. She finally managed to fall asleep. As she slept, she dreamt about Phineas again.

_She was again surrounded by a white background. This time it was different. Phineas was in front of her, but he was…floating, almost like a ghost-like. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She walked up to her floating brother, and she attempted to hug him, but her hand went right through him. She frowned sadly as he also frowned. _

"_Phineas, I miss you. I need you," Marissa said._

"_You always said that I needed you," Phineas said._

"_I was wrong. I need you too, possibly more than I thought you needed me," Marissa said._

"_Well, that's not the reason I came here tonight. I came because…you broke your promise," Phineas said._

"_What? No, what promise?" Marissa asked._

"_You promised me you would build with Ferb, say my catch phrases…live my legacy on," Phineas said, "Please build something with Ferb. He needs you too Marissa. Whether you know it or not, things have gotten way worse."_

"_What do you mean?" Marissa asked._

"_I will show you," Phineas said as he reached out his hand. Marissa grabbed it, and was surprised that she was able to hold it this time. He guided her, and soon a new background was around them._

* * *

Ferb knocked on the door of Irving's house. Albert opened the door, and he looked down at them.

"Ferb? What are you doing here?" Albert asked.

"Albert, we need to see Irving. How is he doing?" Isabella asked, "I bet one of his idols being gone leaves him in depression as well."

"I'm very sorry guys, but Irving moved back to our dad's house in Baltimore **(A/n: I made this part up)**. He was depressed about Phineas, and he couldn't stand to live in the same city anymore. Sorry guys," Albert said.

"Oh, we're so sorry. We'll go now," Isabella said in her depressed tone. Albert closed the door as the children left. Ferb turned back, and he could have sworn he saw a tear in Albert's eye.

* * *

"_Phineas, where are we?" Marissa asked him._

"_We're at Isabella's house. You need to see how bad she's gotten," Phineas said. She looked at her, and she frowned. Isabella had been so depressed that she herself hated seeing her pink look. "Terrible isn't it," Phineas said._

"_What happened to her?" she asked him._

"_She couldn't stand to think about me, and she changed her wardrobe completely. She was too depressed to even wear the fuchsia pink dress anymore, so she changed to be a grey wearer. Pretty soon, the Isabella we know and love didn't exist anymore. She never says 'What cha doin' anymore," Phineas said as he frowned. _

"_That's terrible. Something must be done," Marissa said._

"_Yes, and Irving was so depressed that he moved away," Phineas said._

"_Oh no…what can I do to help Phineas?" Marissa asked._

"_Maybe, an invention from the one that was closest to me, and was most depressed about what happened, would cheer people up. It's just a suggestion," Phineas said._

"_But you are the one that comes up with the ideas, not me," Marissa said._

"_I said it when we were on our star in our adventure with Meap. I'll say it again. You have great ideas too," Phineas said with a smile. Marissa reached out and hugged him. She was surprised that this time she was able to._

"_Phineas, I'll do it. I'll build something," Marissa said, "I wish you were here to build with me Phineas. You must be so scared in there."_

_Phineas looked down, and he smiled, for something came to him._

"_That's it Marissa! I'm not dead. I might be trapped, but I'm not dead," Phineas said._

"_But Phineas, how does you not being dead help?" Marissa asked, "I know you're not dead."_

"_Think about it Marissa. I'm trapped inside someone. See if you can figure it out," Phineas said. Phineas started fading away as the dream ended._

"_No, Phineas, stay here. Don't leave me. Phineas!" Marissa called._

* * *

Marissa woke up from her dream, and she gasped. Perry was sleeping on her side next to her. Apparently that dream lasted all day and half the night for her. It seemed shorter than that.

"It's not over. He's…still alive. He's not gone forever," Marissa said with her hair all messed up. She looked down at Perry, and she frowned with a determined expression. For the first time in days, she got off the blankets, and she got off the couch. She quietly tip toed to the entrance of their room. She stood there.

"_For Phineas,"_ She thought, and she stepped in there. She quietly tip toed so that Ferb wouldn't wake up. She grabbed signature look, and with a determined expression got dressed dramatically. She brushed her hair, and she cleaned her glasses. After that, she tip toed back in the room, and she went by the S.S Phineas. She grabbed the book of blueprints, and she tip toed back out of the room.

* * *

**me: yes! Marissa is back! Whoo hoo! Now, will Phineas' plan work? Will Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, (possibly Irving if he gets the call lol), Ferb, Candace, and Doof snap out of their depression? **

**Thunk: *wakes up and looks around* Darn it! I missed the chapter! Curse you, IHeartPhinabella05 the Fanfiction Writer! **

**me: Stay tuned for next chapter. Please review.**

**Thunk: Summer belongs to you!**

**Both: Carpe diem!**


	10. Chapter 9: I See the Light

**Me: hey guys, here's the next chapter for this story. Wow I have a lot of stories don't I lol**

**Thunk: YOU have a lot of stories? Have you NOT seen my profile?**

**Me: anyways, please read and review. I only own Marissa and Anti-Phineas.**

**Thunk: And I still own nothing!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Marissa worked all night on the invention she was working on. She wasn't the least bit tired. Isabella was going over to the Flynn-Fletcher residence to check up on Ferb. She was in depression, but Ferb's words yesterday meant something, and she was going to see how bad Marissa really was. She was going to attempt to cheer her up. As she approached the house, she heard something she hadn't heard in days…a wrench. She walked over to the backyard, and she opened the gate. She was amazed at what she was seeing. She saw two inventions, the anti-gravity ray (_from Across the Second Dimension Wii game)_ and the molecular separator. She also saw the blueprints, and a new one that looked like the two merged together. She was amazed at who she saw working on what needed to be done on the molecular separator.

Marissa had a determined expression on her face as she worked hard on it. She twisted the wrench until the bolt was tight enough.

"Hey Marissa, what cha- (cringes) what are you doing?" Isabella asked in her depressed tone as she approached Marissa.

"I'm building a machine to save Phineas," she said as she didn't take her eyes off the machine, and continued working.

"Marissa, he's gone now. He's not coming back. We just need to except that," Isabella said in her depressed tone, "Look at me, I've excepted it, and I've done just fine."

"Going grey and depressed isn't really doing fine Isabella. Believe me; I was like that too, but worse. I sat on the couch…I couldn't even bear to go in Phineas' room, but last night, I was visited in my dream by Phineas…well it was like a spirit of him, but he's not dead. That's the point Isabella. Phineas isn't dead. He's just trapped inside Anti-Phineas' mind. I've got to bring him back. That's why I'm building this device," Marissa said.

"But how is the anti-gravity ray gonna help?"

"Well you know how the molecular separator is too big to carry around…sort of. Well, I'm going to put the molecular separator parts and functions into the anti-gravity ray. That will make it easier to carry, therefore making it easier to save Phineas," Marissa explained.

"How do you know it will work?"

"Because it will Isabella."

"But look at the skies. It's so dull and it looks like it's going to rain," Isabella said.

"I see sunlight somewhere in those clouds," Marissa said.

"What?"

"I see the light. It's somewhere in there."

"I don't understand. What light?"

"The clouds represent my depression. Now I see the light, meaning that I'm not depressed anymore because I'm going to save him."

"I don't understand"

**A/n: I don't own the song. Just the revisions of the lyrics. I love this song in **_**Tangled. **_**Italics are lyrics, and non-italics are them talking.**

_Marissa: All these days_

_I thought it was over_

_All these hours_

_Thinking my life was done_

_All this time_

_Never even thinking_

_Or remembering he's not truly gone_

_Now, you see I'm here_

_Building this contraption_

_Now I'm here_

_Cuz suddenly I found_

_That I can't let_

_This unfortunate_

_Event bring me down_

(Marissa gestures her hand toward the sky, and the clouds start to float away as sunlight peaks through. Isabella gasps as she sees sunlight for the first time in days)

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world is somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything makes sense now_

_Now I see the light_

Isabella: So, I don't get it. What light do you see?

Marissa: don't you get it Isabella? It's a metaphor. I finally see that I can't let Phineas' 'demise' bring me down.

Isabella: what about the sunlight

Marissa: perfect timing I guess

Isabella: I still don't understand

Marissa: oh Isabella

_All these days _

_We were doing nothing_

_All these hours_

_Living in depression_

_All this time_

_Never realizing _

_That there's something that could be done_

_Now we're here_

_Shining in the sunlight_

_Now we're here_

_I need you to find_

_That if you're sad_

_You always can_

_Try to see the sunshine_

_I need you to see the light_

_And I promise the fog will be lifted_

_I need you to see the light_

_And the sky will feel like new_

_And it will be warm and real and bright_

_And the world will seem like it's shifted_

_It's so easy _

_Things will be much clearer_

_Now try to see the light_

Isabella: so, what you're saying is that we need to pull together, and just because it seems Phineas is gone, we can't be depressed?

Marissa: on the nose

Isabella: wait…I see it now…I see the light!

_All these days_

_I thought it was wiser_

_To try to make_

_The memories go away_

_But that was definitely a mistake_

_Now I see what's wrong_

_Now I'm here_

_And I see what I've been missing_

_Now I'm here _

_Suddenly I see_

_That the light that was_

_Inside my heart_

_Is still here with me_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world is somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything makes sense now_

_Now I see the light_

Marissa: I knew you could!

_Both: and at last we see the light_

_And fog is definitely lifted_

_And at last we see the light_

_The sky feels just like knew_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world is somehow shifted_

_We see the light, now it's up to us_

_To try to get everyone else to see_

_They need to see the light_

_Cuz now we see the light_

_Now we see_

_The liiiiiiiight_

"I get it now. I need to not be depressed, but I need to do my best to try and do what I can to try to keep everyone else in good spirits," Isabella said, "Thanks Marissa."

Isabella ran up and hugged Marissa, and Marissa returned the hug.

"You're welcome Isabella," she said.

"Okay, how can I help?" Isabella said, and Marissa knew that Phineas' plan worked. Isabella was back.

"Well, first, go home and get back into your clothes, then go get Baljeet, Buford, and Dr. D. I'll finish the device, and I'll get Ferb and Perry. Go!"

Isabella left and she went home. She opened her closet, and she smiled at her old outfit.

"I missed you Isabella," she said to herself, "good to be back."

**Me: whoo hoo! Now Isabella's back!**

**Thunk: *rolls eyes* Gee, thanks for ruining it for me.**

**Me: I just love the song lol anyways please**  
**review.**

**Both: carpe diem!**


	11. Chapter 10: Back to Normal, well sort of

**me: hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but  
I've been busy with other stories too.**

Phineas: I think I've gotten over my fear now

Thunk: I knew you could do it.

Anti-Phineas: Really?

*jumps and clings to me*

me: guess not

Thunk: *sighs* Spoke too soon.

Me: anyways, please read and review

all: enjoy!

Isabella ran as quick as she could to Baljeet's house. She was out of breath by the time she got there. She rang the doorbell, and Baljeet answered it. Isabella was still panting from running.

"Bal (pants) jeet, I need you to (pants) get Bu (pants) ford," she said as she panted out of breath.

"Isabella? What happened to your pants and sweat pants? Are you back to normal?"

"Yeah, and so is Marissa. She is the one that snapped me out of it."

"Well that's good, but why does she need Buford and me?"

"She didn't say, but we have to hurry. We have to make sure that we are ready before Ferb wakes up."

"Alright. Who else do we need?"

"You, Buford and Dr. D. Marissa is gonna get Perry and Candace, and then when it's done, she'll get Ferb."

"Alright let's go. Here's a better plan. You know Dr. D better than I do…sort of. You go get him, and I'll get Buford."

"Sounds like a plan."

And with that, they split up. Meanwhile, Marissa was getting Perry and waking up Candace. Marissa was careful not to wake up Ferb.

"Candace, wake up," she said.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Come on. We're gonna save Phineas."

"Wait…YOU'RE OFF THE-" Candace began, but Marissa quickly put her hand on her mouth.

"I know, I know, yes I'm off the couch. Would you be quiet? I don't want to wake Ferb up yet."

"Oh sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Just get Perry, and meet me outside."

"Got it. See ya out there."

Meanwhile Isabella ran quickly to Doof's place. She knocked, but instead of Heinz answering the door, Perry did.

"Hi Perry. What are you doing here?"

Perry gave a look that said, 'I can ask you the same question Isabella'

"Long story short, I'm back, Marissa's back. Where's Dr. D?"

Perry and Isabella walked to the room where Heinz Doofenshmirtz sat in his chair. He was apparently affected by his friend's 'demise' as well as the others. **(A/n: Read "Secrets of Phineas Flynn and Heinz Doofenshmirtz" to know another reason lol).**

"Dr. D, what's wrong?"

Heinz looked up at the girl in surprise.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here by Marissa. We need you to come with me right now. You too Perry."

"Why?"

"We'll explain everything later."

"okay…I guess. Norm, I'm going out!"

"About time!" Norm called from his room. Apparently Heinz's depression was bothering him like crazy.

And with that they were off. Meanwhile Baljeet ran to Buford's house. Buford answered the house like he usually does to Baljeet.

"You aren't scheduled for a wedgie today."

"That's not what I'm here for Buford."

"You aren't scheduled for a noogie either."

"no not that either."

"or swirlie, but I guess I can pencil you in."

"BUFORD! I'm not here for a bully move. I am here on behalf of Marissa and Isabella. They need us to go to Phineas and Ferb's backyard."

"Why? Dinner bell isn't there, so what's the point?"

"I have a feeling that we are going to attempt to save him."

"alright, let's go, but I get to carry you wedgie style."

"Fine."

Buford grabbed Baljeet by his underwear, and they were off. Meanwhile Marissa was working on the machine a little more. Without Phineas and Ferb there to help her, it took longer…especially since they never thought of combining the two. She finally put the finishing touches on the device as she waited for Isabella, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Dr. D and Perry.

"What 'cha doin?" a voice said, and she smiled as she turned to see everyone except Ferb behind her.

"It's ready now. I gotta go get Ferb," she said, and she left to go get Ferb.

**Me: well that's it for this chapter. I wonder how Ferb is going to take to his  
sister and everyone else being back to themselves. lol**

Thunk: Downside to being a co-host, no surprises.

Phineas: I don't know, but I'm ready be co-host again

Thunk: Wait a second, then I can't say my line anymore 'cause it's yours again.

Isabella: me too

Ferb: me too

Candace: *from distance* NOT ME

me, Phineas, Isabella and Ferb: WIMP!

Thunk: HEY! That's my line!

Phineas: anyways, please review and summer belongs to you

all: carpe diem!


	12. Chapter 11: Ferb's Nightmare

**Me: hey everybody here, after many weeks, is the next chapter. Sorry I haven't**  
**updated this one much,**

**Thunk: You can thank me for it being updated now.**

**Me: but I am really into some other stories I'm writing**  
**right now such as "My Daughter from the Future",**

**Thunk: That has Marie in it, yuck!**

**Me: "Secrets of Phineas Flynn and**  
**Heinz Doofenshmirtz",**

**Thunk: That's a good one. Despite the oddly popular belief it follows that Dan and Swampy directly said to be false.**

**Me: "Evil Phineas Rewrite: Marissa's Story",**

**Thunk: Haven't read it.**

**Me: "Standing for Love",**

**Thunk: Now THAT'S a good story. I love Fiona.**

**Me: "Phineas and Ferb meet Celebi",**

**Thunk: Never read it.**

**Me: "Phineas and Ferb in a Wrinkle in Time",**

**Thunk: Which one is that again?**

**Me: and I am going to be writing a Twilight and Phineas and Ferb crossover**  
**called "Lost Little Vampire in Eclipse".**

**Thunk: No interest what so ever**

**Phineas: don't forget school, family stuff, etc.**

**Thunk: Wait, school? But… it's summer vacation… isn't it? If not I'm in BIG trouble.**

**Isabella: basically she's a really busy girl**

**me: yes, yes I am, anyway please read and review**

**Phineas: feels good to be back lol**

**me: story you isn't yet**

**Phineas: I'm aware of that**

**Thunk: Eh, at least they're starting to grow spines.**

**Me: anyway**

**all: enjoy!**

Ferb slept in his bed. Nobody knew this, but Ferb had his own phase of depression and nightmares. He had terrible nightmares like Marissa did, but given his silent nature, he didn't scream. However he did cringe and flinch at the bed. He tossed and turned on his bed, for he was dreaming.

"_Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."_

_Ferb opened his eyes to see Phineas standing in front of him. Marissa was right behind Phineas. Ferb smiled and shed a tear. He ran to them to give him a hug, but then just like Marissa's nightmare, the background turned into a deep red and black, and Anti-Phineas appeared as a giant right behind Marissa and Phineas. The two turn and gasp, and it grabs Phineas. Phineas struggled, but he couldn't break free. Marissa grabbed onto Phineas' free hand, but he couldn't hold her hand anymore. Marissa's hand slipped out of Phineas' grasp, and she fell into a black hole. Phineas cried out in help, and the giant Anti-Phineas cackled. Ferb reached out to his brother and sister, but he seemed to be stuck in place. Ferb looked down to see that he was sinking into the black hole Marissa fell in. The last thing Ferb heard was Phineas cry out. Ferb fell down the hole, and he looked at his sister who had fallen in depression. Suddenly Anti-Phineas appeared next to Ferb as they looked at Marissa._

"_It's all your fault you know," Anti-Phineas said._

_The silent inventor looked at the red eyed Anti-Phineas, and screamed, "NO! You're wrong! You are the cause of this! It's your fault!"_

"_But you could have tried to cheer up Marissa, but you DIDN'T! You were caught up in your own depression! I thought you cared about Marissa Ferb. You were jealous that she loved Phineas more than you! If you cared, you would have tried to help her!"_

"_No! No! Shut up! No!" Ferb cried as he choked Anti-Phineas._

Ferb struggled in his sleep grabbing his pillow and hitting it. He imagined it was Anti-Phineas in his dream. He kicked and flinched so much, he accidentally kicked the approaching Marissa.

"Ferb, Ferb wake up," she said trying to wake up her step brother.

_Anti-Phineas had escaped Ferb's grasp, and he headed over to Marissa. He grabbed her, and she screamed. _

"_FERB! Help me!"_

_Ferb attempted to move but he was stuck in place. Anti-Phineas' hands turned to a red fire, and he burned the teen girl's arms._

"_AAAAAAAHHH! Ferb! Ferb! Ferb!"_

"Ferb! Ferb! FERB!" Marissa cried trying to wake her step brother. Ferb finally opened his eyes with a tear in his left eye. "Ferb it's okay. It's alright. It was just a nightmare."

Ferb then realized that Marissa was out of bed…well the couch. His eyes widened, and his step sister smiled at him.

"I know. Just come with me Ferb. We've got a surprise, and we've been waiting for you," she said as she took his hand, and the two went down into the backyard. Ferb stared curiously at his step sister, and she smiled at him. "I know you're surprised I'm off the couch Ferb. As well as I could read Phineas, I can read you too," she said.

"Well," said Ferb for the first time today, "yes, yes I am, but I like it too. I'm glad you're finally off the couch after that depression."

Ferb thought about his nightmare. Lately he's been having nightmares exactly like that. Marissa's depression was really worrying him, but now he knew that Dream Anti-Phineas was wrong. She loved him more than Phineas, but she still loved Ferb to pieces. Before Ferb could see the backyard, Marissa covered his eyes, and she motioned him toward the door.

"Well, we have a surprise," Marissa said.

"We?"

"Hey Ferb, what cha doin?"

Marissa removed her hands to reveal everyone in the backyard with Isabella holding the device.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" everyone except Perry and Ferb said.

Ferb looked up at Marissa who was smiling.

"You did this, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes I did," Marissa replied.

**Me: I apologize for shorter chapter,**  
**Thunk: A short chapter's better than no chapter… of this story anyways.**

**Me: but I think next chapter will be**  
**longer...I think.**

**Thunk: Yay!**

**Me: Anyway**

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you, hey Thunk, she didn't do a**  
**spoiler to you lol**

**me: anyway**

**Thunk: *folds arms* No talking after summer belongs to you besides…**

**all: Carpe Diem!**

**Thunk: Yeah, that.**


	13. Chapter 12: Phineas Gains New Strength

**me: hey everyone, I'm sorry if this chapter seems smaller again, but I packed**  
**in there what I could. my favorite scene is coming up yay!**

**Phineas: what scene? Oh that one**

**Thunk: What scene?… Wait… never mind don't tell me! No more spoilers!**

**me: yep, anyway, I only own Marissa and Anti-Phineas.**

**Phineas: read and review**

**all: enjoy!**

Phineas sat hiding behind the dumpster. Any moment, Mirage Anti-Phineas would find him and beat the living days out of him. Phineas lost all hope in his family, and he knew there was no chance of Anti-Phineas letting him out of there or killing him to end the pain. Anti-Phineas had won this time. He always thought good conquered all evil, but this time he was wrong. Even with all the love Marissa had, she couldn't save him this time. He finally decided to just lay down and sleep. Maybe if he was lucky, he would die in his sleep from all the pain. He finished his piece of doonkleberry pie, and he laid down. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep, and possibly die, but before he could fall asleep, he heard a very unpleasant voice…despite it being his own voice.

* * *

Ferb stared in awe at his step sister, and he smiled.

"How did you get the courage to get off the couch?" he asked.

"I had a dream. Leave it at that. We've gotta get Phineas back. I'm not living in a world where Phineas isn't with me," Marissa said.

"So what's with the device?" Isabella asked.

"Well, as we all know, Phineas isn't _dead_. He's just trapped in another's mind. Hint hint guys, he's trapped in somebody else. That's why I built the molecular separator."

"What about the anti-gravity ray?"

"I just put the functions of the molecular separator in the anti-gravity ray to make it lighter and easier to carry. Despite there being only one villain, he's a tough one. Plus, you never know, he might have made some sort of security to make sure we wouldn't get back to him. We don't need to be weighed down by a heavy device."

"That's true I guess. We need at the strength we can use to defeat Anti-Phineas to get Phineas back," Isabella said.

"Let's go, Phineas needs us, and we're going to save him," Marissa said.

Everyone smiled, for they knew Marissa was back, and if she didn't cheer up, none of them would have either. Marissa, with a determined expression grabbed another device she built last night. Everyone knew this to be the otherdimensioninator remote. She programmed it to take them to Anti-Phineas' newly created dimension. She opened up the portal, and she looked at everyone.

"Let's go," she said.

Before they left, Isabella stopped her.

"Wait, Marissa," she called, and Marissa stopped in her tracks, "Thank you."

Marissa turned around confused, and she saw everyone smiling at her.

"It's because of you that we were able to get out of our depression and get the guts to even mention Phineas. We are who we are again because of you," Isabella said.

Everyone nodded, and she smiled.

"_Thank you Phineas,"_ she thought to herself as if Phineas could hear her in Anti-Phineas' mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas was alone again. Anti-Phineas' mirage beat him so hard that he coughed up some blood, and he laid on the ground. He was about to take a piece of shattered glass and pierce his heart…but then he heard something.

"_Thank you Phineas,"_ Marissa's voice echoed in his mind. He felt something had happened to her, and now she was thanking him. He didn't understand. How did he hear her thoughts?

He got up now having the strength to run and attempt hiding again. He had to stay strong, for one reason…Marissa. She was one that still held on to him no matter what. He had to stay strong for her and Isabella too.

"_I'll be strong for you Marissa,"_ he thought.

* * *

Strangely Marissa heard it from their distance. She was confused. She never heard Phineas' thoughts. Was the distance what was doing this? She had to find out. She shook it off, and the group advanced through the portal.

* * *

Anti-Phineas was sitting in his room. He was happy. He never heard of what happened to Marissa or Isabella. He didn't care. His greatest enemy was trapped and suffering. He felt him losing hope and happiness in anything, and he liked it. Originally he would kill him, but that was being too merciful, for he knew that's what Phineas wanted now that he lost hope in his family. He was unaware of the Marissa's message to Phineas. He sat there, and he smiled to himself. Everything was going to plan. Then he felt something. The dimension he created was linked to the evil boy, and he felt the presence of those brats. He knew what they were here for too.

"Well, well, well, let's send a greeting to our new guests," he said aloud.

* * *

Phineas heard Anti-Phineas' thoughts and words, and he gasped. They were here for him? They hadn't given up? He almost shed a tear, and he soon felt something…something…he hadn't felt in weeks…love. He felt stronger now, and he ran to the edge of the mind. It would be difficult, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Anti-Phineas felt Phineas was stronger, and he sent his mirage to try to keep him busy. Little did he know that Phineas was a lot stronger than he was two minutes ago.

* * *

Marissa could sense Phineas needed her.

"I have to do this alone guys, you keep the security of the building busy. Anti-Phineas already knows we're coming and I've made my decision. Anti-Phineas is mine to take down to save Phineas," she said.

Everyone nodded, and Ferb took out his clone machine, and he cloned the molecular separator ray, and he took one.

"Just in case he disarms you," Ferb said as he handed Marissa hers back.

"Thanks Ferb. Don't worry, I'll bring him back. I promise," Marissa said as she kissed Ferb on the forehead, and she ran off leaving the crowd to fend for themselves from the security of the dimension.

* * *

Anti-Phineas stared at his crystal ball he created to view his dimension. He saw Marissa running toward his room, and he thought he'd make it easy, for he knew what she wanted, and he wanted her to come alone. He snapped his fingers, and he saw her vanish from the crystal ball.

**Me: so now it's come to this, Marissa vs. Anti-Phineas**

**Thunk: Guys! I said no spoilers!**

**Phineas: you could just say love vs. hate**

**me: great idea for the next chapter name. I'm gonna use that**

**Phineas: be my guest**

**Thunk: *creep announcer voice for a horror movie* Between good and evil, between love and hate, between 2012 and 2013… 'cause I'm not sure when exactly.**

**me: anyway**

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**all: carpe diem!**

**Phineas:...I just realized something, the story is almost done**

**me: sort of, and we better go before Thunk yells at us for speaking after**  
**carpe diem again**

**Thunk: You realize I was just joking right? And brownie points to whoever can locate the reference in the closing!**


	14. Chapter 13: Love vs Manipulation

**Me: Hey everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated at all this week, but I was grounded from my laptop, **

**Thunk: I could vogue for that. She was indeed grounded.**

**Me: and all I can do on my kindle and phone is read and review...oh and PM. lol. Anyways, this is so far my favorite chapter in the story. Anyway,**

**Phineas: She only owns herself and Anti-Phineas**

**Anti-Phineas: I TOLD YOU SHE DOES NOT OWN ME!**

**All: YES SHE DOES BECAUSE SHE CREATED YOU!**

**Thunk: Jinx! You ALL owe me one soda each! **

**Me: No fair! **

**Phineas: Yeah, plus we don't play jinx**

**Isabella: yeah, it's a waste of time in our book**

**Doof: Plus I learned my lesson with the whole jinx thing with the other dimension me**

**Phineas: Dad? What are you doing here?**

**Doof: What? A guy can't host a story about his son, daughters, and step son?**

**Phineas: no, I guess it's not a problem**

**Anti-Phineas: whatever, see ya losers**

**Phineas: *rolls eyes* anyway**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: Enjoy!**

Phineas was getting to the edge of Anti-Phineas' mind when he was stopped by somebody. It was mirage Anti-Phineas.

"I don't think so boy!" Mirage Anti-Phineas said.

Phineas stopped in his tracks, but not because he was afraid. He knew he could fight him this time. If he could defeat the mirage, then he could get out of this nightmare forever. He got in a fighting stance, and Mirage Anti-Phineas glared in anger and confusion. He has never seen Phineas so…brave or angry. He lunged at Phineas, and Phineas just jumped out of the way.

"What the heck? What happened to you?" Mirage Anti-Phineas asked his prisoner.

"I have motivation to live now," Phineas said with a determined expression. He was gonna bust out of here, and NOTHING was going to stop him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anti-Phineas wanted Marissa alone, and he sent mirage versions of himself to keep the other intruders busy. Soon Marissa felt herself be teleported up to Anti-Phineas' chamber. She stared at the boy who was not facing her, but he knew she was there. She quietly tip-toed toward him to try to beam him with the molecular separator ray, but she felt it fly out of her hands, and into Anti-Phineas' hands.

"I don't think so sweet cheeks," Anti-Phineas said.

He held the ray, and he smashed it. He then looked at Marissa with a glare.

"I know what you want Marissa, and it's not going to work," Anti-Phineas said.

Marissa glared in anger and hatred at Anti Phineas who glared with malice and deviousness. Anti-Phineas smiled maliciously, and he snapped his fingers. He and Marissa were surrounded by a red force field. Marissa looked around, and she returned her glare at Anti-Phineas.

"You know Marissa. You don't have to fight me to see Phineas. I know what you want. You don't really want Phineas OUT. You just want to be with him again," Anti-Phineas said.

Marissa eased her glare, and she thought, "_Maybe he's right. Maybe I just want to see Phineas again."_

Soon Anti-Phineas snapped his fingers again, and the room shifted. Soon the floor around them became a cliff, and Marissa could see her friends and family fighting off the Anti-Phineas mirages on a floor down way lower than them. The force field had disappeared. Anti-Phineas approached her, and he stood by her side.

"Honestly Marissa, they don't care about Phineas, not as much as you do. They just like him for his inventions. That's truly all they care about. They don't want Phineas back because it's Phineas, but they want him because of all the inventions. I know you want him back because it's Phineas, your little brother. Honestly Marissa, you just want to be with Phineas again, and I can arrange that," Anti-Phineas said.

Marissa's eyes widened a bit at Anti-Phineas' offer. She looked at him, and she gave him a questioning look.

"Marissa, all you want is to be with Phineas. You don't care where it is. What you TRULY want is just to be with Phineas," Anti-Phineas said.

Marissa turned away from him, and she said with a realizing yet entranced and sad look, "You're right. It IS what I truly want. I don't care about the location. All I truly want is to be with Phineas so I can protect him and love him the way some wouldn't."

"Exactly, and I can make that happen for you," Anti-Phineas said in an evil yet fake concerned voice.

"How?" Marissa asked with a distrusting confused expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, none of the others realized that the dimension was changed. They looked up, and they saw Marissa and Anti-Phineas. Isabella looked up, and she gasped. Soon one of the mirages punched her in the gut, and she kicked it back. Ferb was fighting another mirage, and he punched it in the nose. The mirage (nobody is aware that none of them are the real Anti-Phineas until they look up) angrily glares, and he head butts Ferb in the waste, but because it was so weak, it vanished into thin air.

"Whoa, how did that happen?" Isabella asked as she noticed hers disappeared too.

"They're all just a mirage! The real one is up there!" Ferb shouted as he pointed up at the area where Marissa and Anti-Phineas were.

* * *

Meanwhile in Anti-Phineas' mind, Phineas had engaged in a fight with Mirage Anti-Phineas. It seemed more like a fair fight than a fight Phineas would win. Phineas had to win in order to get out of there though. He tried to think.

"_How did I gain strength earlier? What was it that made me so strong at first? Wait…IT WAS MARISSA'S LOVE! Marissa's love is what gave me strength. If Marissa was here she could help me,"_ he thought.

Suddenly he felt something. He wasn't pleased by it. Marissa was being manipulated into joining him! Suddenly he felt weaker as he knew Marissa was thinking about doing what he said. Mirage Anti-Phineas was able to pin him down, and Phineas fought with all his might. Hands to hands by force they were pushing at each other. Phineas knew he was getting weaker. He had to try to help Marissa…but how?

* * *

Anti-Phineas reached out his hand, and he looked up at Marissa.

"Marissa, you want to be with Phineas right, no matter what place, you just want to be with him?" Anti-Phineas said and Marissa nodded, "then take my hand, and I will bring you to the machine. You will be merged into my mind, but you will be with Phineas. Maybe…just maybe…I would leave you two alone, and not hurt you."

Marissa crossed her arms, and she said, "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see platypuses fly."

She looked back down at her friends and family who were fighting the mirages as the mirages were disappearing as they got defeated.

"But Marissa, think about it. You'd be with Phineas, and together, you two are a good team. None of them understand Marissa. None of them understand that YOU were the one that watched me take your brother away from you. YOU were the one that said the good-byes. YOU are the one that is most protective of him. Marissa, I can give you back Phineas, but you would be my prisoner as well as he is, but I guess it would be worth it because you'll be with Phineas. You know it's what you TRULY want."

"You're right, it…it IS."

"Also, let's face it, you're nothing without Phineas."

Marissa gasped, and she looked at him in a 'You're Lying' look.

"It's true you know. You think about it yourself. Before Phineas was born, you were just a pathetic little timid girl who didn't do much…kind of like Ferb, but then Phineas was born, and you knew he would need you. He needs you now Marissa, and face it, you need him too."

Marissa conflicted with herself. She wasn't sure if she should do it or not.

"Take my hand, and you will be with Phineas again…forever," Anti-Phineas said as he reached his hand out again.

Marissa started reaching like she was in a trance, but just before she touched his hand…she heard something…

"_Marissa, NO! Don't do it!" _a voice called. It was Phineas. Marissa felt it again, and she snapped out of it.

She realized that Anti-Phineas was wrong. The others do care about Phineas, and she does truly want to be with Phineas, but with him out of that monster's mind. He was right about her being nothing without Phineas, but that's because she knows he needs her as much as she needs him. She frowned and snatched her hand away from Anti-Phineas.

"No! You're wrong. Everyone wants Phineas back because they love HIM, not his inventions. I don't want to be with Phineas just anywhere. I want him to be out here in a world where he is loved and happy! You may be right about me needing Phineas, and I know he needs me too, but you're WRONG that I would be nothing without him because I know that no matter where he is, he'll ALWAYS be in a place you can't take away, and that's my heart!" she shouted.

Anti-Phineas frowned, but not because he was angered or annoyed. He looked…like he was in a trance. Marissa thought a bit, and she realized what was happening…Phineas was winning because of her love.

* * *

Phineas' strength was getting weaker, and Mirage Anti-Phineas' strength was overpowering him. He almost lost until…he heard it…Marissa's voice, her love! She was fighting the manipulation, and he felt the love give him the strength to throw the mirage off. He pushed it, and they fought even harder.

* * *

Marissa ran up to the expressionless Anti-Phineas, and she put her arms around him.

"Phineas, I know you're in there! I love you Phineas. I always will…even if I never get you back from him! I love you Phineas!" she cried out to him as she was almost in tears, "Come back to me Phineas! I love you!"

* * *

Marissa's words echoed throughout Anti-Phineas' mind, and Phineas felt more strength. Finally he pinned the mirage down, but he was kicked off. Soon the mirage got tired of following orders to keep this brat alive. He lunged at Phineas to finish him off for good, but Phineas was ready. He got on his hands and kicked the mirage away. Soon the mirage faded away…it was defeated. Phineas smiled, and he ran to where he could burst out of his mind, and escape.

* * *

Marissa still had her arms around the expressionless Anti-Phineas, for she knew that Phineas was trying to bust out. Anti-Phineas blinked a few times. Suddenly, he blinked and his eyes were blue, then he blinked again and they were back to red. This pattern continued until he blinked twice and they were blue, and they stayed that way…Marissa did it. She saved him. Phineas (in Anti-Phineas' body) looked around, and he put his arms around Marissa. Marissa didn't expect Anti-Phineas to hug her, so she looked, and she saw…her Phineas' eyes. He smiled at her, and they shared a hug…but their joy only lasted a few more seconds, for Phineas/Anti-Phineas screamed out in pain.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Don't worry Thunk, no spoilers here. Lol. This was no doubt one of my favorite chapters in the story.**

**Phineas: man, and I had feedback to this chapter**

**Thunk: *blushes* Sorry, you can still add it and not show it to me… that's not a bad idea actually. You add plenty stuff without me anyways. **

**Me: Sorry but sometimes I have to so that I can make it work out lol **

**Isabella: well we could just let the reviewers give their feedback**

**Think: I will once I have something to feedback to!**

**Me: exactly, anyway…alright Phineas. Out with it**

**Phineas: YOU SAVED ME! YAY! *tackles me in a hug***

**Me: Your welcome Phineas…but I haven't quite saved you yet.**

**Phineas: oh…right heh heh**

**Me: btw, I am sorry to those that are doing the protest of removal of stories, but I've been going a WHOLE week without updating, and it was killing me, so I apologize if some get mad at me. Anyway**

**Phineas: review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe diem!**


	15. Chapter 14: Second Chance, Big Mistake

**Me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I figure since I'm almost done with this story, I might as well finish it to get it done with so I can focus on my other stories. Anyway, I think this is the second to last chapter, and then the credits. **

**Thunk: Yay for updates. Boo for it almost being over. **

**Phineas: Anyway, she only owns Marissa and Anti-Phineas**

**Thunk: I don't own the frozen Twinkies anymore. *folds arms* I lost a bet. **

**Isabella: read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Marissa jumped as Phineas/Anti-Phineas cried out in pain, and he cringed. Soon she saw the reason, for his eyes were red again.

"Get back in there you little brat!" Anti-Phineas shouted.

He moved again, and when he opened his eyes, they were blue again.

"No! Let me go! I want out!" he shouted.

Then they were back to red, and he shouted, "Well tough luck, now GET BACK IN THERE!"

Then they were blue, and he shouted, "Never!" Then he turned toward Marissa and he reached out to her, "Marissa! Help me!"

Then they were red again, "Oh no you don't! Now get back in there you stupid little brat!"

Again, they were blue, and he as the changing of the eyes happened, he cringed and grunted. Marissa stared in horror as she watched Phineas fight to stay out.

"Marissa, help me! I need your help-aaaaaaah!"

"I said get back down there you little brat! It was hard enough keeping you in there in the first place! Now get back down there!"

"No! Marissa, do something! Aaaaaaah!"

Marissa thought hard, and she looked for the molecular separator ray, but then she remembered Anti Phineas snatched it from her and destroyed it. Then she thought of something. She ran to edge of the cliff, and called out to Ferb.

"Ferb!" she called.

Ferb defeated the last of the mirages, and he looked up at her.

"Toss me the molecular separator ray you cloned!"

Ferb nodded, and he tossed it to her. She caught it, and mean while Phineas/Anti-Phineas was wracking his brain in the fight the two were having. Marissa pointed the device, and a green beam hit the boy. Soon two rather than one boy stood in front her. Phineas was woozy and he almost fell over, but she cried his name, and caught him in her arms. He opened his eyes as she stood him up. He looked around, and he felt his collar to make sure he wasn't trapped in Anti-Phineas anymore. He looked at his sister, and he jumped into her arms in tears.

"You did it Marissa! You saved me! I'm so proud of you!" he said.

"I'm proud of you too Phineas. You finally stood up and tried to bust out," Marissa said in tears as well.

"Let's just say we're both proud of each other," Phineas said.

Marissa laughed as she cried with tears of joy, and they both embraced in a hug again. Eventually, they heard the others make their way there. He gave her a look, and she returned it. Eventually, the others got in the room. Phineas was standing right behind Marissa, and Marissa faced the group.

"Where's Phineas?" Candace asked.

"Did you save him?" Doof asked.

"Why are you smiling?" Baljeet asked.

"Is Dinner Bell even here anymore?" Buford asked.

"Did you save him?" Isabella asked.

Marissa smiled, and she looked down behind her, and Phineas nodded.

"See for yourself," she said, and she moved out of the way so Phineas was in plain sight.

Phineas stood there with his optimistic smile. Everyone gasped, and Marissa smiled as she faced everyone again. Isabella gasped and smiled as her eyes welled up in tears of joy as Phineas also welled up in tears of joy. They walked up to each other quietly, and they stood there. Soon they embraced each other in a hug. Then they kissed. Soon everyone, one by one, embraced Phineas. Ferb, Candace, Doof and Perry each gave him a hug. Buford knuckle touched him. He wasn't much for hugs. Baljeet didn't hug him, but also knuckle touched him. Being a nerd, he didn't really do hugs either.

Anti-Phineas looked over at the group. He knew they would notice him, and they would gang up on him and most likely beat him for hurting Phineas like that. He tried to think of how he could get out. Soon Marissa looked over his way, and she frowned with anger. Soon as he predicted everyone but Phineas advanced toward him, and he backed up until he was cornered. He tried to think. What can convince them to leave me alone? Wait, hmmmm it's risky and might not work, but it's the only plan he had.

"Wait!" he shouted putting up a good guy/scared kid act.

"Why should we? You hurt Phineas, almost killed us all, scarred me for life, and you expect us to not hurt you?" Marissa said.

"What if I told you I was good now, and that I won't bother you guys again?" Anti-Phineas asked the girl.

"We would say you're lying," Isabella said angrily.

"But I am good now. I will stay here in my dimension all alone. I swear," Anti-Phineas said amazed and disgusted that he can keep up this act. He wondered if there was still a part of that wimp in him.

"I know evil, and you're nothing but pure evil. I should know because I used to be evil," Heinz said.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked surprised at Phineas who was standing there with a pleading look.

"Guys, why not give him a chance. In my opinion, everyone deserves a second chance. Come guys, look at him. Despite the red eyes and evil personality, he's really just me from another dimension," he said as he walked up to be next to Anti-Phineas.

"But Phineas, think about all he's done. He doesn't even deserve to live," Candace said.

"I know he's done –turns to glare at Anti-Phineas—HORRIBLE things—turns back to the others—but guys…I think he deserves a second chance as long as he promises to never bother us again," Phineas said.

Everyone looked at Anti-Phineas and back at Phineas. They kept looking between the two, and they looked at Phineas who had a pleading smile.

"Alright Anti-Phineas, do you promise to never hurt us or try to take over our dimension and you know, never bother us again?" Marissa asked with a distrusting look at Anti-Phineas.

Anti-Phineas (when nobody was looking) smiled evilly and put his hand behind his back while crossing his fingers and returned to his innocent look as he looked back at the group, and he said, "Yes, yes I do."

"You promise to never enter our dimension again?" Phineas asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Alright, I guess this is good bye then. Good bye Anti-Phineas," Marissa said as she took Phineas' hand, and the group left after Marissa opened a portal back to their dimension.

Anti-Phineas smiled evilly and took his hand out from behind his back and he stared at his crossed fingers.

"Those idiotic losers. Don't they get the rule of crossies?"

**Me: uh oh**

**Thunk: What?**

**Phineas: not good**

**Thunk: What?**

**Isabella: shouldn't have trusted him**

**Thunk: *throws hissy fit* What?**

**me: stupid "crossies" rule!**

**Thunk: …What? Crossies rule?**

**Phineas: anyway review and summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**


	16. Chapter 15: It's Not Over

**me: well this is it, the last chapter before the credits**

**Phineas and Isabella: Awwwww**

**Thunk: Darn it! *pouts* I still think there should be a triqueal. **

**Me: don't worry guys, I have a new story coming up called "Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky"**

**Phineas: there's some preview pics to go with the story on her Deviantart account, iheartphinabella527.**

**Thunk: I'd just have to check that out**

**Isabella: anyway, she only owns Marissa and Anti-Phineas**

**Phineas: read and review**

**all: enjoy!**

The sun had set on Maple Drive as the gang got back. They made sure that Phineas was the last one in the house. He stood and walked right behind Marissa. Heinz went straight home, and so did Buford and Baljeet. As the rest closed the door, they were greeted by a displeased Linda and Lawrence.

"Where have you guys been all day? We leave for an antique convention, and when we get home, not even PERRY is here? Okay well it makes sense that you'd take Perry with you, but where have you been all day? Do you know how worried we were? It's bad enough I've lost Phineas, I can't bear to lose another one of you!" Linda yelled.

"Mom, trust me, you're going to regret yelling at us when we tell you what we were doing," Candace said smiling. She looked down at Phineas who was hiding behind Marissa who smiled.

"Why?" Linda asked.

"We went to Anti-Phineas' dimension," Marissa said.

"WHAT! Do you know how dangerous he is? He put Phineas in the hospital in a day, he apparently trapped him in his mind? Wait…"

Marissa looked down at Ferb who looked at Phineas who nodded at Ferb who nodded at Marissa. Soon Marissa, moved out of the way revealing the youngest (by a few months lol) of the Flynn-Fletchers. He had his usual optimistic smile, and he looked up at his mother. Linda put her hand to her heart and gasped that she was looking at her baby again.

"Phineas?" Linda asked.

Phineas nodded, and he walked up to his mother, and said "Hi Mom."

Nobody moved except Phineas and Linda as he walked up to her. The only other movements were the blinking of eyes.

"Oh, my baby! Phineas!" Linda said as she picked Phineas up, and she hugged him, "Oh my baby!"

Phineas closed his eyes, and hugged her back.

"Mom," he said as Linda burst into tears of joy why Phineas silently felt tears well up in his eyes and smiled.

"How? How did you save him?" Linda asked turning to Marissa, Candace, Ferb, Perry and Isabella.

"Actually Mom, it was all Marissa," Candace said directing her hand at her younger sister.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit," Linda said walking up to Marissa still cradling Phineas.

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself. I had help," Marissa said.

"All we did was fight mirages," Isabella said.

"And Marissa," Phineas said, "Anti-Phineas tried manipulating you into joining me in his mind, but you refused once you knew he was lying. That's what gave me the strength to fight the mirage, your love."

"Well either way," Linda said, "you're a hero today Marissa."

Linda gave a hug to her youngest daughter, and Phineas also did, for he was being held by Linda. Linda then let him down, and he went up and hugged Lawrence. After that Phineas looked at Marissa, and everyone understood what they should do. They all went into the kitchen to get some dinner. Phineas walked up to Marissa, and she picked him up.

"I can't believe it was me," Marissa said smiling down at her brother. She only hoped this was wasn't one of her best dreams.

"I can," Phineas said, "you and I have the biggest bond. I'm not surprised that your love is what overpowered his evil. After all, love conquers all evil, no matter what the case."

Phineas then started to frown, and Marissa noticed it.

"What's wrong Phineas?" she asked.

"It's just…when I was in there, I started to lose all hope in you guys coming for me, and I started to believe…you had forgotten me," Phineas said, and he hugged her more, but it was more of a scared hug, "I was so scared and I thought you all forgot me."

Phineas then started to cry a bit.

"Phineas, I would never forget about you. No matter how far away we are from each other, you'll always be in a special place, my heart."

"I always thought that you were wrong when you said I need you, but to tell you the truth, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Marissa then started to sing (**A/n: I do not own the song "**_**You'll be in my Heart")**_

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

[Chorus]  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
[ Lyrics from: p/phil+collins/youll+be+in+my+heart_ ]  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

[Repeat Chorus]

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

[Repeat Chorus]

Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart,  
I'll be there always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

Phineas and Marissa hugged again, and Phineas smiled again.

"Thanks Marissa, if it wasn't for you, I would still be trapped," Phineas said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you…Anti-Phineas was right about something. Before you were born, I was just this shy timid girl. I didn't have a specific reason to be in this world. Don't worry, I never even thought about suicide…especially because I was only five years old. Then…you were born, and I had a feeling that you would need someone to be there for you," Marissa said, "What I'm trying to say is…I need you just as much as I thought you needed me."

"You're still a hero in my book," Phineas said, and they shared one last hug. Then they went in the kitchen for dinner.

(Fade to black)

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Anti-Phineas cackled.

This was not over.

**me: well, that's it, next up is the credits, and then I'm going to start "Phineas and the spirit of the sky". This is also the last time Thunk will be co-hosting...well for this story. Idk if I will have other co-hosts in future stories. It depends lol.**

**Thunk: Bye guys! I'll see you in the triqueal!**

**Phineas: You do know that "Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky" isn't the sequel for this right? However everyone, there will be a sequel, but not for a while yet. I think this is one of my favorite of your stories, despite it having me be trapped in Anti-Phineas' mind and you going into depression.**

**Isabella: well I don't know if it's my favorite, but I like it too**

**Thunk: There's no doubt that this was my favorite of hers… except maybe Holocaust Blues at least that wasn't combines with Isabella's Birthday though, now THAT would be torturous. **

**Phineas: the songs she has picked for the credits are REALLY good. **

**Isabella: she wrote one herself**

**Thunk: Yay for original songs!**

**Phineas: and the other she was listening to, and she thought it went really good with the theme of the story**

**Me: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**all: Carpe Diem!**


End file.
